Do You Wanna' Build a Snowman, Percy?
by SarcasticPieWithdrawl
Summary: A Frozen inspired short that will bring back those Potter feels that you thought were over and locked in a dark cupboard like a boggart.


It was only a few days before Christmas Day when Fred and George Weasley decided to have a fun-filled day outside. The only problem was that they had no one but their selves to play with. Bill and Charlie were out somewhere playing Quidditch; their father, Arthur, was still at work; their mother, Molly, was busying herself with cleaning the house; Ginny was only a baby; and Ron was a complete no-go-zone after the teddy-turning-spider incident. The only sibling left was Percy. Fred and George ran up the stairs to their brother's bedroom door. Together they knocked on the door.

"Percy?" George called out, "Do you wanna' build a snowman?"

"C'mon, let's go out and play!" Fred whined. "We never see you anymore –"

"Come out the door –"

"It's like you've gone away!"  
They waited for a reply, but were unsuccessful. Fred flared his nostrils and glared at the door that wouldn't open, until his twin tapped his shoulder, suddenly having an idea.

"We use to be '_best buddies'_," George said, sarcastically air quoting the last part. Fred giggled into his hand. George continued, "But now we're not."

"We wish you would tell us why…" Fred added, rolling his eyes in frustration. The other twin pressed his eyes to the keyhole, trying to look through.

"Do you wanna' build a snowman?" he asked again. Fred pushed him out of the way, and put his lips to the hole, adding, "It doesn't have to be a snowman."  
In frustration, Percy stopped his reading of _Hogwarts: A History_ and yelled at the door, "_Go_ _away, you two!_"  
Fred kicked the door angrily, while George pulled faces even though his older brother couldn't see. Walking away defeated, they both said in unison, "Okay, bye."

~ Seven Years Later ~

I was Christmas Eve and Percy, and Fred and George were back from Hogwarts for the holidays. Once again Percy was in his room, studying. Ron and Ginny were listening to the twins' stories of brilliant pranks they pulled that year. After the fifth toilet seat prank however, Mrs. Weasley had had enough. She told them to leave the kitchen and do something else other than bothering her. So, the four of them decided to go outside in the snow. But being the best brothers in the entire Wizarding World, Fred and George decided to try and pull a prank that involved a special snowball attack for their dear brother Percy. Together (like always) they ran up the stairs and knocked on Perfect Percy's door.

"Do you wanna' build a snowman?" George asked.

"Or ride our broomsticks down the hall?" Fred suggested with a grin. George hit his twin for the stupid idea; their mother would murder them if they tried flying inside.

"I think some company is overdue," he said, turning back to the door.

"We've started talking to the mirror on the wall!" Fred complained. He turned and screamed down the stairs to their special mirror. "_Hang_ in there, Joan!"  
He chuckle to himself at his witty pun, until the mirror responded.

"_BRUSH YOUR TEETH, BOY! I CAN SMELL YOUR BREATH FROM HERE!"  
_Fred slapped his hands over his mouth instantly, mumbling something about how a mirror could even smell. George rolled his eyes.

"It gets a lil' lonely," George continued, "Despite these busy rooms, just watching the hours tick by!"  
His twin mimicked the sound of a ticking clock. Unfortunately, Percy had cotton wool lodged in his ears to block out any disturbances while he worked.

~ Eight Years Later ~

It was the first Christmas since the great Battle of Hogwarts, and the death of many friends and family. It was especially hard for the Weasley's as Fred was taken from them too. Hermione, Harry and Teddy Lupin were there for Christmas, supporting their adopted family in any way they could.

"He still hasn't come down from their – I mean, _his_ room." Mrs. Weasley sobbed in a handkerchief. Ginny picked up baby Teddy. His hair rapidly changed from blue to fiery red as soon as he saw her hair. Ginny touched her mother's shoulder sympathetically.

"Someone needs to go get him," Harry said quietly. Hermione nodded, and added, "At least for the presents."  
To everyone's disbelief, Percy stood up slowly and volunteered. So off he went, up the stairs his little brothers once bounded up joyfully. The Burrow was no longer loud and bright like it once was. Percy was now at the bedroom everyone tried to avoid. There was still a faint smell of gun powder. He knocked on the door reading _Fred and George, KEEP OUT!_

"George," Percy said quietly, "Please, I know you're in there. People are asking we're you've been."  
He waited for an answer, but only received silence. _It's what I deserve, _he thought bitterly, _I couldn't save him. I couldn't save my little brother._

"They say have courage, and we're _trying _to." Percy pleaded, "We're right out here for you, just let me in…"  
He turned around, his back sliding down the door to sit. Percy rested his head back, closing his eyes. He was there when it happened. He was the one who chased the Death Eater down after Fred was killed. Percy knew George needed to talk to someone, and he definitely knew he needed to spill everything; to apologize over, and over…

"We only have each other – it's just you and me," Percy said, tears spilling over. "What are we gonna' do?"  
Sobs began to shake his body. Guilt flooded him; all the times he refused to do anything with his family, because he had work or something of greater importance. Now it was too late, he couldn't get it back. In his last attempt, Percy whispered, "Do you wanna' build a snowman?"  
The door slowly opened. George's eyes were swollen and red.

"Yes, Percy." He cried, "We do."


End file.
